Grosse Pointe Blank
Grosse Pointe Blank is a 1997 American comedy crime film directed by George Armitage, and starring John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Alan Arkin and Dan Aykroyd. The film is 1980srevival themed, and the soundtrack features mainly independent music from that decade. The film received positive reviews from critics, and grossed $28,084,357. Plot Professional assassin Martin Blank finds himself depressed and disillusioned with his work. A major problem is his chief rival Grocer, whose effort to incorporate the hitman business puts him at potentially lethal odds as he is unaffiliated. Following a botched contract, Martin receives an invitation to his 10-year high school reunion in his hometown of Grosse Pointe, Michigan. Initially reluctant to attend, he is persuaded into it by both his therapist, Dr. Oatman, and his secretary, Marcella. She books him a contract in Michigan that coincides with the reunion, ostensibly to make amends with the client whose contract was botched. Upon arriving in Grosse Pointe, Martin reconnects with his childhood friend Paul and his high school sweetheart Debi Newberry, now a radio DJ, whom Martin had abandoned on prom night to enlist in the army. He also visits his mentally-ill mother in a retirement home, and his father's gravestone (who is implied to had been a neglectful alcoholic). Meanwhile, Martin is being stalked by Felix LaPoubelle, another hitman who attempts to kill Martin in the convenience store built over his childhood home. He is also followed by two NSA agents who were tipped off to Martin's contract by Grocer. Despite these dangers, Martin remains distracted by his desire to win over Debi and fails to open the dossier on his target. At the reunion, Martin and Debi mingle with their former classmates, and begin to fall in love all over again. Later, while exploring the halls alone, Martin is ambushed by LaPoubelle, whom he kills in self-defense. Debi stumbles upon the scene and flees the reunion in horror. Paul arrives moments later, and helps Martin dispose of LaPoubelle's body in the school furnace. Debi later confronts Martin in his hotel room; he reveals that when he joined the army, his psyche profile made him suitable to work as an assassin for the CIA, after which he decided to go freelance. His rationalizations for his work terrifies Debi even further; she rejects his attempts at reconciliation and walks out. Martin fires his therapist over the phone, lays off Marcella (but directs her to a brick of cash hidden in the office, set aside for her severance pay), and finally opens the dossier detailing the contract that brought him to Grosse Pointe. He is disappointed to find that the target is Debi's father, Bart, who is scheduled to testify against Martin's client. Grocer decides to kill Bart himself to impress Martin's client. Martin abandons the contract and rescues Bart, driving him to the Newberry house and holing up inside, narrowly escaping Grocer and his mercenaries. During the siege, Martin finally reveals that he left Debi on prom night to protect her from his homicidal urges, which were due to his abusiveupbringing. Martin gradually kills off the mercenaries, and the NSA agents are gunned down by both Grocer and Martin. Martin kills Grocer by smashing a television over his head. Injured and winded, Martin proposes marriage to Debi, who (shell-shocked from the day's events) does not respond. In the end, Debi and Martin leave Grosse Pointe together. Cast *John Cusack as Martin Q. Blank *Minnie Driver as Debi Newberry *Alan Arkin as Dr. Oatman *Dan Aykroyd as Grocer *Joan Cusack as Marcella *Jeremy Piven as Paul Spericki *Hank Azaria as Steven Lardner *Barbara Harris as Mary Blank *Mitchell Ryan as Bart Newberry *K. Todd Freeman as Kenneth McCullers *Michael Cudlitz as Bob Destepello *Benny Urquidez as Felix LaPoubelle *Carlos Jacott as Ken *Jenna Elfman as Tanya *Steve Pink as Terry Rostand *Brent Armitage as Cosmo *Ann Cusack as Amy *Belita Moreno as Mrs. Kinetta *K.K. Dodds as Tracy Theatrical Trailer Category:1997 films Category:Rated R Category:Hollywood Pictures films Category:Films with opening credits